The present invention relates to a whirling banner or kerchief suitable for use by cheerleaders, drill squads, spectators or demonstrators.
Pom poms, pennants, T-shirts, and the like have long been distributed at sporting events and other public gatherings as promotion gimmicks or crowd pleasers. Not only do such objects serve to entice onlookers and boost attendance, but they can create spectacular displays of mass movement. Such visual effects are particularly desired at filmed or televised events.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a uniquely-constructed, novel whirling banner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel whirling banner which is easy to assemble and economical to produce, particularly in large quantities.
An additional and further object of the present invention is to provide a whirling banner that is sufficiently sturdy to endure the punishment and abuse inherent in the whirling banner's use by an enthusiast, spectator or performer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a whirling banner on which logos, advertising and promotional slogans can easily be printed. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a whirling banner with a detachable portion for containing coupons, premiums, or other promotional incentives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a whirling banner which is simple to use and creates an impressive dramatic effect, particularly when used in large groups by many spectators or participants.